


Home Sweet Home

by theroseinhisheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseinhisheart/pseuds/theroseinhisheart
Summary: NC-17，ABO，生子（港），孕车。如有不适请及时退出。
Relationships: 亚瑟·柯克兰/王耀
Kudos: 4





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17，ABO，生子（港），孕车。如有不适请及时退出。

亚瑟·柯克兰脱下大衣时尽量没有发出声音，但王耀还是醒了，他撑着已经不太轻巧的身体从床上坐起来，“你回来了。”

“抱歉把你吵醒了。”

耀摇摇头：“没有关系。”他已经在床上睡了快一整天。

“Horace今天乖吗？”亚瑟的手掌隔着一层薄薄的衣料小心翼翼覆盖上耀日渐圆润的肚皮，他不确定自己是否感知到了微弱的动静，但细腻柔软的触感让他紧绷了一天的神经放松了不少。

“他很安静。”耀说话时还带着迷糊的鼻音，他伸长双臂揽住亚瑟的脖子靠在他胸口，像小狗一样闻他身上浅淡的茶香，“我也很乖。”

柔软的黑发从他的脸颊旁荡下，亚瑟低下头让他们鼻尖亲昵地碰到一起，在床头昏暗的灯光里望住对方的眼睛。

王耀的肚子已经大到和他纤瘦的身形格格不入的地步，他在家里走动的时候亚瑟总会盯着他生怕他一不小心就会栽倒。王耀从沙发上站起来亚瑟也下意识跟着起身，王耀想了想，“你这样让我们变得好像那两只非洲野犬。”他指的是他们之前一起看过的纪录片里的一对爱侣，雄性犬类亦步亦趋地跟着怀孕的妻子。

王耀认为亚瑟的担心纯属多余，他力图证明有良好锻炼习惯的自己并没有这么弱不禁风，“不要紧张。我甚至可以举铁给你看。”

亚瑟立即严肃反对，"Please don't." 

“好吧好吧。”王耀只好妥协。

"承诺我你不会那样。" 亚瑟很不信任地再次强调，好像他稍有不慎王耀就会挺着大肚子举起一个哑铃向亚瑟展示肌肉似的。

气温回升后王耀终于可以不用一直待在屋子里。午后他们一起坐在庭院的秋千上晒太阳，今年的春日来得很早，从花叶灯台树层次分明的奶油纹青翠间隙斜下来的阳光仿佛带着柔软的芬芳。

亚瑟和耀都是园艺爱好者，他们的花园是曲线布局、色彩明快的村舍花园。福禄考、飞燕草、郁金香、醉鱼草和大滨菊，他们都喜欢的冰山月季种在正对着窗户阳光最好的地方，亚瑟偏爱攀缘植物所以他们有一扇爬满铁线莲和风车茉莉的拱门，生机勃勃的南瓜和四季豆会在王耀手下变成他们的晚餐。在王耀行动越来越不便后，修剪草坪和花园的工作就由亚瑟包揽。亚瑟剪下两枝奥斯汀黄蝴蝶给耀，蜜糖般香甜的颜色让他想到他的眼睛。

鸟鸣、花香和微风，就算没有这些仅仅是一言不发地待在亚瑟身边也令王耀感到悠然又愉快。他靠亚瑟在肩上昏昏欲睡，他们的十指温柔地绞在一起。

“我想起我们刚在一起时你问过我的问题。”亚瑟突然开口。

“哪一个？我好像问过你很多。”

“你问我是否想成为一名父亲。”

王耀想起来了，那是在他们确定恋爱关系不久后的事情。亚瑟带王耀到他的哥哥斯科特家做客，顺便探望新生的孩子彼得。

王耀和斯科特闲聊时亚瑟抱着彼得站在落地窗前。亚瑟没有多少和婴幼儿相处的经验，但他温柔又耐心，原本哭闹不休的彼得在他的臂弯里渐渐安静下来，金色双睫垂下留住他柔软的眼神。

“他会是一个好爸爸。”斯科特说。

“嗯。”王耀恋恋不舍地收回黏在亚瑟身上的目光，他已经开始陷入一些甜蜜的遐想，“我想也是。”

他靠在亚瑟身旁用怜爱的视线凝视着小婴儿软桃般饱满粉嫩的脸，柯克兰家族一脉相承的浓眉令他忍不住笑了一下，“他好可爱。”王耀喜欢小孩子。

彼得好像可以听懂，他发出叽里咕噜的声音伸出幼小的手抓住了王耀的一根手指。

王耀小心地不再动自己的手，他放轻声音：“你喜欢小朋友吗？”

“谈不上喜欢或者不喜欢。如果他们安静一些会比较好。”非常柯克兰的肯定回答。

“那你有考虑过以后当爸爸吗？”

亚瑟侧过脸，王耀微笑着回望他，他的语气和神情像谈论天气一样自然。

“我想……也许会。”

但他真正想说的是，如果是和你一起，我会很期待。

从第一次目光相接引发胸腔内怦然的心动到圣坛前交换誓词和亲吻时几乎淌下的眼泪，亚瑟记得他们之间的每一个细节依然时常觉得他和王耀的初遇好像就在昨天。他爱着他的一切，他嘴唇的曲线，头发的颜色，他将一边脸颊贴在枕头上露出有点羞涩的笑容。他以为他的心已经满溢到倾泻再没有余地，但原来他还可以爱更多，包括他们即将共同带到这个世界的生命，是奇迹和礼物，是他们之间崭新又美妙的联结。

Lust, romantic attraction and attachment. Helen Fisher认为大脑在演化过程中发展出了三个并列的脑系统，因此我们有可能在同一时间爱上不同的人。但他们只能在彼此身上获得欲望、痴迷与依恋交织的感受，不会再有别人能够像对方那样令他们如此沉醉于爱河。

他们之间无法对抗的性吸引力从相恋至今始终强烈，频繁的性爱除了让他们难以准确追溯Horace究竟是何时被孕育也令禁欲的时间变得格外难捱。亚瑟尽量避免让自己想太多，他低头在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“你继续睡觉，我先去洗澡。”

王耀用食指勾住了他的皮带然后一言不发地抬起眼睛痴痴望着自己的丈夫，这个角度令他看上去更加楚楚可怜，白茶花的浓郁馨香渗透进空气让亚瑟的呼吸也跟着发烫。“……不要走。”

亚瑟下意识想要拒绝，王耀已经将手从衬衫底下伸进去摸他的腹肌，“不可以。”亚瑟按住耀的手阻止他再乱来。

“摸摸我。”王耀啜泣着反拉住亚瑟的手从缀着蕾丝的睡衣领口往下伸到已经变得柔软丰润的胸部，几乎在亚瑟刚触碰的一刻他就发出了难耐的呻吟。激素令他敏感得几近淫乱，每一寸肌肤都在渴望Alpha的蹂躏和垂怜。亚瑟留在枕间的气息已经能让他情难自已，他数不清有多少次亚瑟只是将手搭在他腰上温柔地爱抚，他就必须夹紧双腿才能让自己不要这么快弄湿床单。

“你不想要我吗？”王耀露出泫然欲泣的表情让亚瑟没有办法推开他只能僵硬着默许他贴上来拉开自己西裤的拉链，王耀用纤细的手指握住不断胀大发热的勃起，让它几乎贴到他的脸上，他用撒娇般的口吻得意地说，“可是它想要我呢。“

亚瑟让他停下，但王耀感觉到手里的东西正在变得越来越硬，“你知道前天晚上我看着你睡着的样子自慰了吗？我幻想你把我的双手拉到头顶然后直接进来，就像之前在湖区度假我们在你的车里面那样……”

在被撩拨到彻底失控之前亚瑟堵住他的嘴阻止他再说出更加放荡的话，王耀张开嘴唇交出舌头用热切的交缠把他们仅剩的一点理智烧光。

王耀的肚子顶在他们中间妨碍进一步亲近，亚瑟用有些粗鲁的语气命令他趴下，王耀立刻听话地跪趴好翘起已经湿透的臀部。亚瑟的手掌贴紧熟悉的曲线一路向下，从背后看耀从肩膀到腰部都和从前几乎没什么差别，唯独大腿和臀部储存起脂肪变得越发丰满和绵软，他用力去揉捏让白腻的软肉从指缝溢出，留下不知道多久才会消退的鲜红印痕，王耀舒服得一下子软了腰像要融化在床上。

每次用这个姿势王耀总是反应很大流的眼泪也更多，像一只惊慌失措的小鸟。可能是Alpha天然的征服欲使然，也可能是他对王耀的占有欲在作祟，亚瑟在被情欲冲昏头脑的时候喜欢将王耀的双手按在床单上或者反扣到背后将他没完没了地贯穿，把两情相悦的结合变得几乎像在逼他就范，王耀被干得只能颠三倒四地哭着喊亚瑟的名字求他轻一点慢一点。

亚瑟知道现在不能这么做。他靠着意志力将胀到快发痛的阴茎埋进湿滑的臀缝，龟头几次滑过饥渴地张合着的小洞。耀几次试着往后靠都得不到想要的东西，他用双肩撑住身体将手伸到背后把臀肉往两边掰开将不停流水的穴口彻底露出来，“进来……亚瑟……呃、求求你……”

亚瑟喉结滚动几下然后说了一句脏话以示彻底向他投降，“觉得不舒服就马上告诉我。”

耀将脸埋在枕头里，一边难耐地磨蹭自己一边声音含糊地嗯嗯答应，亚瑟觉得他根本没听懂自己在说什么。

他扶住耀的跨部缓慢有力地进入又湿又窄的密境，久违的温柔的容纳和绞紧让亚瑟不得不喘息着停下来冷静一会，他试图去回忆医生的叮嘱来和汹涌的冲动对抗。王耀在被撑开塞满的瞬间发出变了调的呻吟，他抓住亚瑟的手臂浑身颤抖，晕晕乎乎地想着这次这么难得他一定得忍住不要这么快就高潮。软热的穴肉紧紧包裹着粗壮柱身往里吞咽，王耀压下腰把臀部翘得更高方便亚瑟进得更深，用每一个身体反应告诉亚瑟他究竟有多渴望。

亚瑟的节奏比以往更加轻柔和缓慢，但对现在的耀来说已经足够，他好像浑身上下都是敏感点，手指和嘴唇无论停留在哪个地方都能让他痉挛着夹紧和哭叫。尤其是他的胸部，亚瑟将膨胀起来的乳房拢在掌心收紧然后用指尖拧他熟红的乳头，酥麻的快感从那一点传遍全身，王耀忍不住挺起胸想让亚瑟继续碰那里又有点害怕会被弄得喷出奶水，他已经逐渐习惯身体的种种变化但那样的场景还是会让他觉得害羞和难堪。

象牙般的肌肤被情欲蒸腾出娇软的粉色，王耀像一颗熟透的桃子轻轻一捏会就爆出香甜的汁液。亚瑟在进出他身体的同时将脸埋进他的颈窝又亲又咬，喘息着说想把他吃掉。王耀早就没有办法思考全靠本能去回应，“嗯——可以……你想怎么样都可以……”

王耀很快就没了力气勉强用手肘撑着自己以免被顶弄得整个趴下，另一只手还在本能地扶着肚子。头发粘住汗湿的脸颊，眉角眼梢荡漾着春意，舌头从合不上的红润嘴唇间伸出来，口水混合着眼泪从脸上滴到一片狼藉的床单，幸好亚瑟看不到他媚态横生的迷乱表情否则今夜会变得更加难以控制。

亚瑟将他散乱在背后的长发拨开，嘴唇沿着他汗湿的脊椎向下将包含爱意与情欲的吻融入他的肌肤。柔韧的腰肢在他身下取悦般跟着他的节奏起伏，亚瑟低下头将交合处淫靡的情态看得一清二楚，被体液滋润得湿漉漉的肉柱整根抽出，再挺入直到被臀瓣间的蜜穴完全吞没。丰沛的汁水随着抽插溢出来顺着耀的大腿淌下，亚瑟的胸膛贴紧王耀的背将手覆盖在他的肚子上，“我们是在这张床上创造出Horace的吗，还是在浴室或者厨房？我们以后可能没办法向他解释这件事。“

王耀突然意识到了什么，他紧紧闭上嘴努力把情热的声音吞回喉咙。他希望宝宝已经在里面睡着了，或者至少听不到自己被操得发出难以抑制的浪叫。他们的孩子已经可以感知外界声音并作出反应，至少足以令王耀确定他比起交响乐对英摇更感兴趣。

亚瑟咬住王耀的耳朵存心不让可怜的准妈妈好过，“就算你不出声，他也能感觉的得出来。”

王耀呜咽着绞紧了后穴把亚瑟刺激得又往里撞了几下。他在勾引丈夫的时候可以做到毫无羞耻之心但对母亲这一角色的认知还相当保守，他眼泪汪汪地求他别再这么说。

亚瑟没有再在口头上欺负他，他握住王耀软腻的大腿根在最深处碾磨，剧烈的快感让耀浑身痉挛着扬起下巴发出细细的尖叫，达到高潮的同时肿胀的乳首也断断续续地溢出了白色的乳汁。亚瑟咬牙将自己从剧烈收紧吸附的肉穴里拔出来，然后射在耀滑腻细嫩的大腿缝隙中。耀保持着半跪的姿势脱力地软下来，用双臂环抱住肚子，因为余韵发出呻吟和呜咽。

亚瑟在平复之后把王耀翻过来，仔细确认他没有出任何问题然后让他躺在自己的臂弯。他们交换了一个温柔又绵长的吻，王耀在亚瑟怀里带着未干的泪痕有些惴惴不安地问：“……嘉龙真的会知道吗？”

亚瑟得承认王耀可爱得有些超出界限，“他不会，宝贝。”他停了一会儿，实在按捺不住自己的逗弄之心，“但是如果我们再来一轮就很难说了，而且我现在真的很想这么干。”

王耀知道亚瑟说的是真话正如他知道他会选择忍耐，在闭上眼睛之前他在亚瑟的下巴甜蜜地亲了一下，“我好爱你。嘉龙出生后我要把你榨干。”

“非常期待。”


End file.
